swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Na celowniku - Rozdział II
Nie grałem dwa dni, więc nadeszła pora by to zmienić. Założyłem michę na głowę i trafiłem do gry. Wcześniej umówiłem się z moimi przyjaciółmi na wspólne granie. Pojawiłem się przy fontannie. Myślałem, że niepełnie się wylogowałem, więc sprawdziłem kaburę czy mam broń i ekwipunek. Podszedłem do Mai, Adriana i Thanva. Schowałem ENIGMĘ-30 do kabury i uśmiechnąłem się. - No to jak? Opuszczamy miasto i poszukujemy jakiegoś fajnego miejsca na bazę? - Wiesz, co? Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. - powiedział Thanv. - Poza miastem, aż roi się od potworów. - Potworów jest sporo, ale my mamy broń. - rzekł Adrian i wyciągnął swój miecz i zaczął nim machać. - Hm... w suuumie. Do naszej grupy podbiegł Kirito. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i powiedział: - Słuchajcie, jest jakaś promocja w sklepie i można kupić bardzo dobrą broń. Swg-38 za jedyne 70 000 USD. - 70 000 USD??? - zdziwiłem się. W sumie, zanim ekipa dołączyła w całości do gry, wykonałem trochę misji. Posiadam akurat 90 000 USD. Starczy mi na broń i amunicję. - No to... - Wyjąłem pieniądze z torby i spojrzałem na resztę. - Widzimy się za parę minut pod hotelem. ---- Kiedy kupiłem broń, przypiąłem ją do drugiej, większej kabury na plecach i pobiegłem w podskokach pod hotel. Mei, Adrian, Thanv, Kirito i Rex, który niedawno dołączył do sesji nudzili się patrząc w niebo. Pomachałem wszystkim krzycząc: - Ej, już jestem! Obczajcie jaką mam fajną spluwę, z tym cacuszkiem możemy zdobyć wirtualny świat w 24 godziny. - Nie myśl czasem. - szepnął Thanv i schował Szpon Virieta do uprzęży. Ta gra mi się w ogóle nie nudzi. Cały czas odkrywam wiele ciekawych miejsc, przedmiotów i w ogóle. Ale, bez zbędnego pitolenia, wróćmy do naszej pro historii... Siedziałem nudząc się niesamowicie. Nic się nie działo... Nie chciało mi się wykonywać misji, zabijać potworów w Mrocznym Lesie, jeść, pić, nic... Nagle jakoś dziwnie się poczułem. Było mi bardzo zimno. Niebo nabrało krwistoczerwonego koloru. Po chwili pojawiły się białe świecące paski, utworzyły one kratki. Niebo wyglądało teraz jak zeszyt w kratkę pokolorowany na czerwono. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i wyjąłem Swg-38. Schowałem się w krzakach i zauważyłem dziwnyh ludzi, którzy nie wiadomo w jakich okolicznościach pojawili się na rynku. Jeden z nich, ubrany w czerwoną bluzę z czarną maską zasłaniającą twarz uniósł pistolet do góry i strzelił. - Niech nikt nie podnosi broni... Od dzisiaj zostaniecie w tej grze na dłuższy okres... Nasi ludzie zajęli większość serwerów... Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się świetnie bawić... Miasto, świat wirtualny gry i sama gra.... jest nasza!! Miałem ochotę strzelić mu w łeb, ale nie chciałem się zbytnio wychylać. Pobiegłem wąską uliczką i wspiąłem się na czarny budynek. Pełno tam było graczy. Zauważyłem Adriana. - Dans? Co ty tu robisz? - To samo co ty. Nie mogę znaleźć pozostałych. Cholera jasna... - Co to za ludzie? - Nie... nie słyszałeś? Ten w czerwonej bluzie mówił coś o hakerach... Są to gracze należący do organizacji, która odpowiada za shakowanie wszystkich serwerów. - O w mordę... I co my teraz zrobimy? - zapytałem chowając głowę za ścianę. Facet w czerwonej bluzie prawie mnie zauważył, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze. - Proponuję ich zaatakować. Od tyłu... - Hahaha! - zaśmał się jakiś gracz z tyłu. - Zamknij się, idioto! - uniosłem się. - Możesz nas wydać! Zeskoczyłem z budynku do kontenera na śmieci. Adrian za mną. Po przebiegnięciu paru metrów zostałem przez kogoś złapany. To była Maja. - Ciii... - uciszyła mnie. - Jesteśmy wszyscy? - Tak. - potwierdził Thanv. Do naszej ekipy dołączył Mati. - O co chodzi z tymi ludźmi tam przy fontannie? - zapytał Kirito. - To hakerzy. - rzekłem. - Zawładnęli wszystkimi serwerami GGO v2. Nie wiem co teraz robić... ---- Parę minut później. Trzech ludzi w maskach stało na warcie z obrzynami. Rozglądali się na prawo i lewo. Dwóch odeszło, więc wykorzystałem okazję i rzuciłem mu na plecy małe urządzenie, powodujące nagły paraliż. Zabrałem obrzyna i rzuciłem go Rexowi. Nikogo nie było na ulicy i nie zauważyłem jak ktoś wystrzelił mi granata pod nogi. Na szczęście w porę go zauważyłem i rzuciłem się na bok. Granat wybuchł, a ja straciłem na moment słuch. Z dymu pozostawionym po granacie wyszedł tajemniczy mężczyzna z granatnikiem w ręku. Za nim stało czterech ludzi z maskami. Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały z zachwytu, kiedy zobaczył mnie leżącego na ziemi. Wyrzucił granatnik i zza pleców wyjął strzelbę. Byłem przestraszony. Gościu miał mnie na muszcze, a ja nie byłem w stanie wyjąć Swg. Kirito na szczęście rzucił do mnie dziwne urządzenie i krzyknął: - Naciśnij niebieski guzik! Nacisnąłem. Dziwne urządzenie przeniosło mnie do mojej ekipy. Wszyscy cieszyli się, że zobaczyli mnie... żywego. Tajemniczy mężczyzna rozejrzał się we wszystkie strony i rzucił karabinem o ścianę niszcząc go. - Uch... - westchnąłem. - Jak się cieszę, że was widzę. - No i nawzajem. Gościu, mogłeś zginąć. - powiedział Adrian. - Mniejsza o to... Co to za koleś!!? - zdziwiłem się... Zdążyłem zobaczyć jego nick... TheWinterSoldier7... - TheWinterSoldier7???! - powtórzył zszokowany Kirito i usiadł. - Gościu wygrał dwa razy zrzędu Bullet of Bullets w pierwszej wersji Gun Gale Online. Jest wyjątkowo niebezpieczny. Nigdy nie ujawnił swojej twarzy... Ma zmechanizowaną lewą rękę, gwiazdkę czerwoną na ramieniu?? - Tak, zgadza się. - Ludzie nazywają go Zimowym Żółnierzem... Hm... W takim razie zjednoczył siły z tymi hakerami. - Tak... Gościu prawie odebrał mi życie. - Co tam jedno życie na trzy. - powiedział Thanv i oparł się o ścianę. - Trzeba złapać tego Zimowego Żółnierza. Od dzisiaj gra nie będzie taka sama jak dwa dni temu. Gracze narażeni są na wieczny pobyt w wirtualnym świecie... Będzie ciężko, ale co się nie robi dla dobra... ludzkości? Tymczasem u Zimowego Żółnierza. - Szefie? - Chłopak w czerwonej bluzie i masce zwrócił się do Zimowego Żółnierza. Jego szef odwrócił się do niego i podniósł głowę. - Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by schwytać tego chłopaka. Obiecuję. Zimowy Żółnierz kiwnął głową i włożył dwa karabiny maszynowe do kabury na plecach. - Mam nadzieję... - powiedział zachrypniętym i zmechanizowanym głosem. - Mam nadzieję... c.d.n...